The Interrogation
by Zamairiac
Summary: A young thief gets arrested and brought before Celestia, where he is then interrogated in a rather peculiar way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a bit out of the blue, but I decided to chuck in a prologue and change a few details in the other chapters. It's nothing massive, but you might want to re-read if you dislike missing little points.**

**This was originally going to be quite big, but I've decided to only add in enough for you lot to get a basic grasp on his character.**

**Other stuff…may just come later in other stories, who knows XD**

**Begin!**

**The Interrogation**

**(Prologue)**

You know…most ponies tend to think that I've always been like this. They look at me, talk to me, mock my silent nature and assume that I'm trying to play the cool guy, the cool pony.

Heh, truth is I used to be quite different when I was young. I came from a rough background with a drunkard father and flighty mother. They were honest ponies see, but the honest life and how much it cost them, cost their relationship was killing them.

It ruined them to the point where they fought each other and didn't even notice me in room, staring at them with terrified, tear filled eyes.

Between the two of them they weren't anything special. My father was a construction worker who liked the drink, and my mother was a baker who loved to vanish late at night. She always said that she loved me, that I was her little boy and she would do anything to protect me.

But in the end my mother left my father for a rich noble up in Canterlot…and I hated her for it.

She didn't even say anything; she just left a letter for my father and a locket for me. That locket…was all I had of her when she left. Inside it was a picture of she and I, myself being no more a tiny foal in her hooves. She did leave a very tiny note within it though, folded up many times so as to fit.

_I love you sweetheart_…was written within it.

I missed her terribly, I missed her hugs, her nuzzles, her voice…her everything. I missed the familiar maternal touch, the soothing love only a mother could show.

I always missed it.

We found each other later on…or should I say I found her, though she was nothing more than a mark at the time and I had no idea who she really was when I stole from her.

After she left, my father began to drink even more. He would rant and rave, blaming everything under Celestia's sun…even me. He attacked me a few times, apologized for it after only to repeat it later on in the week. And even then, when he wasn't drunk he was off sleeping with whoever he could find.

He was never there for me either, none of them were…so it was little wonder that I ran away.

After nicking his bit bag obviously.

Running away was by the one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. It was a complete switch from my usual routine. There was no clean water nearby; I had a choice of either stealing it and running away, or finding a lake close by and risking illness.

I was sick more times than I could count.

The first time I stole I was little under thirteen years old. At the time, the concept of stealing from shops and stand was terrifying, so much so that I didn't risk it until my body all but demanded it.

I distinctly remember lurking in the shadows of an alleyway, watching a nearby food stand and the ponies bustling around it. I was trying to pick the right moment, honestly I was…but desperation demanded that I act, and act I did.

With no care to getting caught or not, I bobbed and weaved between the small crowd shakily…before quickly grabbing and tearing a small chunk off of a large piece of bread and running for it.

Wow…I can still feel the rush when I think about it. I still remember the sound of the ponies yelling in outrage, though none seemed to follow me for reasons I knew not.

In the end, I found myself a nice little hidey hole in a dank, filthy alley and tore into the dry food. It was like edible paradise…until it was gone and I found my hunger barely quenched.

There were so many days like that, some were even worse.

But there was a light in the darkness.

The light was a middle aged stallion by the name of Swift Breeze, my mentor and friend…and eventual betrayer. You see I saved his life one day, and in return he offered to teach me all that he knew about thievery and the criminal way of life.

Maybe I'll tell you more later…but just know that he was a saint compared to some of the other types of ponies down in the underworld.

The underworld is nothing more than a place in the darker side of Canterlot for those with no choice. It's a place for thieves and thugs, for the seedy and desperate…it was my home.

I have so many stories to tell, and I may even do that someday. But know now that all I did, I all learned and stole…it shaped me, it created me…and it broke me.

From twelve to fifteen the underworld was all I knew, it was all I had. Swift was a part of that, he was my only friend down there and I knew it…he knew it.

But then one day he was caught…and he changed into something I could only run away from…something I'd been running away from since the day I ran away.

He became an honest pony…and that terrified me.

I yelled and screamed at him like a little child. I called him a disgrace, I called him worse…I called him nothing. I told him that everything our friendship was, everything that had happened since we met meant nothing.

He just gazed at me sadly, choosing to do nothing more than that.

And after that…I changed a little myself

I became a bit of a braggart, a show off who thought that world's treasures belonged to me. You see, I'd managed to steal so much within such a short span of time that I thought myself invincible. I thought myself respected, and in truth I was a little.

But that little bit of respect grew in my mind. I was the best thief in Equestria and everypony knew it!

Unfortunately my fellows started to capture the attention of royalty, which resulted in Celestia taking criminal ponies and _interrogating _them. And as the weeks rolled into months and more of them became different, my once boasted reputation became little more than a liability.

Not only that, but with my aptitude for stealing from the nobility, most of the other thieves didn't want anything to do with me. They wouldn't even take my bits…not even when they were little more than skin and bones.

This did nothing to help my attitude problem.

I mean if they didn't want my bits then screw them, right? Yeah, that's what I thought at the time…I didn't need them or their resentment, so I carried right on and did what I did best.

Steal.

I stole and stole and stole. I tried again and again to help those who needed it, but was constantly turned away.

I bottled all of it in, all the anger, the pain...I refused to show weakness. How could i be the best, how could I be untouchable if I allowed myself to cry?

I refused to let myself show anything...

But then one day destiny arrived and it was suddenly my turn. My turn to be interrogated, to be _changed_ into a pathetic excuse of myself…heh, and even though I HATED Celestia, deep down I feared what she would do to me.

I swore that I would not give in…but what if what she did changed that. What if she used some sort of dark magic to twist my mind? Or what if she threatened to torture me into obedience?

These were little more than paranoid delusions, but with me being only fifteen at the time, my imagination ran rampant and filled me up with trepidation.

It's this story that I wish to tell you all today.

This is the story of my meeting with Celestia…and the start of a something new.

My name is Chase, and this is the tale of my interrogation.

**Yup, small, but hopefully enough to get a little more of his character across.**

**Like I've said, this character will become more fleshed out in possible sequels, so don't worry about that for now.**

**In any case, enjoy, and tell me if this helped you any :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's a nice little idea that sprung up a short while ago.**

**You see, in one of my stories, Celestia is portrayed as…not one of the best ponies in Equestria, if at all really. And I suppose reading through some other fics that portray her as an understanding and kind ruler got to me.**

**Thus here's a story about that type of Celestia.**

**Begin!**

**The Interrogation**

**(Caught)**

I looked down from atop the cloud I stood on, my eyes snapping onto the gleam of a very valuable gem. A gem so valuable that I, Chase the swift, had been called to snatch it from the unfortunate salespony.

Ruffling my charcoal mane somewhat, I looked warily at the pony on my right, before tapping my fairly dirty purple hoof against his cloak firmly.

"I take it that gem is worth quite a bit," I inquired curiously.

"S'worth more than you'd ever have kid," he chuckled, his barely visible muzzle contorting into a sly grin. "My boys down in da' black market don't think you can handle it."

I didn't know who this guy was, his accent made it very clear that he was not from Canterlot, but beside that, I had little else to go on.

Meh, it didn't matter. As long as I got paid and there was no funny business then he could screech like a Cockatrice for all I cared.

"I don't care what they think," I dismissed confidently. "Just make sure you have the bits on hoof…or I may just find a broker and sell it myself."

Most of my _clients _don't tend to like my attitude, though judging by his grin, this one didn't seem to mind at all.

"We'll have da' bits ready," he snickered wickedly. "Just make sure you don't get caught, or Celestia will get you…and we all know what happens then."

I couldn't stop myself from gritting my teeth, nor the nervous tremor that silently wracked my body.

"I won't get caught then," I snarled bitterly.

The guy's expression suddenly twisted into something other than crude mockery, taking on something…sympathetic in its stead.

"Who'd ya lose?" he asked quietly.

"A friend," I muttered. "Well, ex friend, his name was Swift Breeze…we don't talk anymore."

"Swift Breeze?" he asked incredulously. "_The_ Swift Breeze, the one who stole Luna's true crown?"

"The very same."

"Damn, what a loss," he mumbled wistfully. "Nopony ever suspected that her crown was actually meant ta' be bigger."

"Nopony but Celestia obviously," I growled intensely.

The cloaked pony regarded me with a wry grin, before giving my withers a light slap and taking into the air.

"Try not to get caught kid," he repeated quietly. "You're a shining gem amongst us rats, don't let Celestia grind you into a dull stone."

I blinked in surprise at his…surprisingly deep words of warning. Though I'm no fool, I took them to heart because I knew just what they meant.

I knew what Celestia could do to a pony like me. The way in which Swift found me and announced his _great new life_ as a weather manager for Canterlot was enough to show me that.

I was disgusted and shocked at first, though upon listening as he all but begged me to go and see Celestia, I found myself saddened to see a once great thief moulded into the rest of those boring drags.

We haven't talked since I called him a disgrace…but his sad eyes follow me everywhere, like a shadow.

"_Heh, how fitting."_

The whole thing started about six months ago, when the crime in Canterlot began rising to an all-time high. Celestia's royal guard began to patrol the streets more thoroughly, and at times that had once been left guard free.

I personally saw it as a challenge, as something to laugh about with Swift.

But then ponies began to get caught. And when you get caught, you get taken to Celestia to be _interrogated_.

I normally stayed on my own when I did heists, with a couple of exceptions when it came to Swift. Yet even I remember the sheer fear all of my fellow thieves felt upon witnessing one of us come out and change into an honest pony.

During some of my 'off days' I slunk around with some of the boys downstairs. When I say downstairs, what I mean is the ratway, the sewers that became our home. The home to the desperate, the shady, the dishonest…and others like me who simply hated our past lives.

Whenever I stayed there for a kip I was rarely noticed at all.

But this all changed when our home began to lose a few of its comrades. You see, I'd started to become something of an infamous legend among Canterlot. And while before that would have given me a lot of respect, with nearly all of us gone it merely became an unwanted burden.

I was an unwanted burden.

Swift tried to take some of the heat off of me by stealing the very gem I'm looking at, but he got caught and…changed. I hated him for it, I never asked him to try…and I missed my friend, I still do.

Maybe I'm just thankful that he never ratted me out, some of the others weren't so lucky.

But still, I won't become like him, I'd rather die alone and unwanted then become like the rest of those drones.

Sure they look happy, but they have to work their flanks off, they have to sweat blood and tears just to make a living. I didn't want any part of it, I never have and I still don't'.

After all, why work for what you can steal?

I closed my eyes for but a moment as I took in the breeze…and smiled.

The wind was perfect.

The direction in which it flowed would cover up my descent, though I'd have to rely on my speed in order to keep my identity a secret.

Oh yes, my plan was so perfect I could picture it.

I would glide down from the cloud I stand on, allowing gravity to gift me with just that little extra burst of speed. And only when nearly the ground would I snap open my wings and allow the wind to push me forward.

The gem was hanging upon a rack, said gem being hung by a silver chain. It was almost pathetic how easy they made it to steal, I mean come on, it was just hanging there!

Breathing deeply, I tensed my wings and stared down at the gem. My eyes didn't any different from other pegasi. They were large and the color of rose, nothing unique honestly. But little did anypony else know, my sight had always been sharper than others.

From where I was standing the gem looked about the size of an ant. But if I focused, if I concentrated enough I was able to sort of…zoom in, for want of a better word, and see the gem as if as if I was right in front of it.

I had no idea where this skill came from, it wasn't anything Swift had ever heard about, and he knew everything there was to know about everything.

Though that's not to say it's my special talent, oh no. My cutie mark was that of a shadow, my shadow to be exact. It changed as I grew older, morphing on my flank to look like me.

Why a shadow?

Because that's where I'm at my best, amongst shadows and darkness, waiting patiently for a pony to trot on by, their bit bag hanging loosely by their side.

Heh, I got it when I stole from my father. Not that he was actually sober enough to ever realize it was gone…until I was gone.

In any case, enough reminiscing. That gem is mine!

Taking yet another deep breath, I allowed myself to gracefully fall from the cloud, the wind rushing by ears as the ground came up to meet me. Thankfully it was already well into a sunset, and I was falling right in front of it. So if anypony happened to look in my direction, they'd be blinded by the fading light well before they saw me.

My eyes began to water ever so slightly as the wind pressed against them, but I ignored it, waiting as I did for the right moment…the right…MOMENT!

Just before I hit the ground, I snapped my wings out and forced them to propel myself forward. It was perfect, a Grade-A move that even the fabled Rainbow Dash would struggle with.

I was a blur, the gem was in my sight, I reached out dexterously with my mouth…and grabbed it!

This was it; this was what I lived for. The rush, the adrenaline, the sheer thrill of stealing and getting away with it!

"_There's nothing quite like it! HAHA!"_

The chain was expertly manoeuvred off of the rack in but a millisecond, making it easy for me to place in a small pouch, before dashing by and into one of the many alleyways.

"STOP, THIEF!"

I grinned wickedly as the shout reached my ears, fading slightly as I weaved my way through the maze of dark corridors. It was around five minutes or so later than I finally stopped and allowed myself to land, right in very spot that cloaked pony was supposed to meet me.

Though to my dismay, it only seemed to be me there.

"Where are you?" I asked quietly, looking around the rather large and secluded spot.

I didn't like it; it was too quiet for such a great area.

"_Wait…"_

The area I was in was wide, with many rooftops facing the other, yet with me standing slap bang in the middle…

"_Oh buck!"_

Flaring my wings, I immediately attempted to take off and find higher ground, if nothing else then allay my sudden bout of paranoid fear.

Unfortunately…

Ponies…and lots of them suddenly hit the ground, surrounding me in a perfect circle. Normally this would have only bothered me a little…but these weren't just any ponies.

They were the Night Guard, Luna's personal defense against those who dared disturb the tranquillity of her night. Some of them were bat ponies, but most were unicorns. All were staring at me with their emotionless draconic eyes, as if trying to unnerve me with their silence.

It was working.

Breathing heavily, I looked up at the darkening sky and grimaced. There was little chance I'd be able to out fly one of the guard, but even then the buildings were tall. If I flew up to try and escape then flying up was all I'd be able to do…and I'm not the fastest flyer.

"As thou can see," a female voice declared behind me. "There is little to no chance of escape, so give thyself up and come with us."

"_That voice…oh buck!"_

Turning around, I was instantly met with a very harsh glare, harsh, yet cold enough to make me shiver as I stared back at it.

Said glare belonging to none other than the princess of the night herself, Princess Luna.

"The pouch," she demanded, her eyes narrowing at my hesitance. "Now!"

"He set me up didn't he?" I growled, the pegasus from before suddenly filling my furious thoughts.

"_He_ is called Swift Breeze," Luna spoke dangerously. "And he has only done to thee what he has done to many others."

"Swift?!" I yelled incredulously. "He didn't sound anything like Swift!"

"T'was a simple enchantment within his cloak child," she sighed irritably. "Do not blame him; he only wanted what was best for thee."

"Best for me? He should have STAYED OUT OF MY LIFE!"

The guards around her bristled and made to move, but Luna's sudden hoof stopped them in their tracks. She then looked down and regarded me with…a rather sad expression.

"Thou art full of too much anger for one so young," she spoke gently, her cold glare having suddenly morphed into a kind gaze. "We know there is more to thee than meets the eye…Our sister would very much like to speak with one such as thee."

"_Celestia, NO!"_

"I am not going anywhere near her!" I snarled, trying my utmost to convey my anger…but failed to repress a horrible tremor of fear.

Flaring my wings once more, I leaped from the ground and burst up into the air. At first I thought I was home free…but the sudden whip of air around me instantly disregarded that. Two of the guard grabbed a wing, while another hit a spot directly Inbetween my withers.

I immediately felt my body freeze up, before being uncaringly forced back down onto the ground.

"Get off of me!" I screamed furiously, trying everything I could to make my stubborn muscles work.

A sudden light forced me to look ahead, only to suddenly find myself looking directly into Luna's eyes.

"_W-What's…tha-"_

"_**Sleep**_," she soothed, her turquoise orbs filling my vision.

I…her voice, her very presence was causing me to calm down…to…close my eyes and…

"Tired…" I muttered feebly, all of sudden feeling very much a child.

Very much fifteen.

A soft hoof touched my face, followed up with a very a soothing hush. It was all I could hear, it filled my ears, lulling me to sleep...which then took me.

…

I awoke to the sensation of warmth surrounding my body, almost like a fire…no, no that's not right. It felt like a warm blanket, covering me, protecting me.

For that one moment I let go and allowed myself to sink into it, a genuine smile adoring my muzzle as I sighed happily. I was so relaxed that I didn't even care about the light touch upon my forehead, nor the light titter of joyful laughter that followed.

"_Wait…laughter?"_

My eyes snapped open, though the world around me took its time in correcting itself. From what I could see, there were quite of mixture of colours in front of me.

White, rose, and then…almost like a rainbow. And then…there was a voice, a female voice, soft and soothing.

"There you go sweetheart," it spoke gently. "Slowly does it, your body was exhausted."

I blinked once, twice…and it swam into focus.

Princess Celestia was quite literally right in front of me, her wing draped around my body. She was smiling tenderly down at me, her eyes lidded soothingly as she gazed down at my stunned expression.

An expression…that quickly morphed into fear.

I gave off a yell and backed away, falling ungracefully onto my back as I did so.

"Oh my, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, her eyes reflecting said worry perfectly.

"_Like an actress, like a liar!"_

I ignored her and quickly scrambled onto my hooves, before rushing to the door and twisting the handle.

It didn't open.

Filled with fear, I attempted to open the door a few more times, but to no avail. It was only a minute or so later than I finally gave up…and turned around fearfully.

"_I just tried to escape, I just tried to run away from Princess Celestia! I'm so bucked…"_

Swallowing nervously, I looked back at the princess and…blinked in surprise. In front of her was a tray, though on said tray was a tea pot and two cups. Celestia herself was residing on a large pink cushion, with the tray somehow balanced on top of it.

She was looking at me all the while, her soft and worried expression not having changed in the slightest, despite my attempted escape.

"There's no need to be afraid of me little one," she crooned gently, a soothing smile adorning her muzzle. "Come, drink tea with me, it will calm you down."

"_What?"_

I stood motionless as I looked at her, then the tea, then back to her.

And then it hit me…all too slowly.

I was to be interrogated.

**Well…this whole story was only meant to be a two thousand words long, but what the hell!**

**In any case that's this this part done, I'll write up the next part tomorrow, depending on how tomorrow goes anyway XD**

**Til next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry about the little extra waiting time. But there was one mother of a storm last night, and it kinda blew my garage door off. **

**Oh and it also caused the entire street to lose electricity…**

**In any case, I've had a long hard think on how to wrap up this story…and have come to something quite cool, at least I think so. You'll have to tell me.**

**Begin!**

**The Interrogation**

**(Interrogation)**

I stared warily at the tea she was offering, narrowing my eyes somewhat they _zoomed in_ on the liquid.

Upon gaining a closer look, my eyes scanned the rim of the cup for anything even remotely resembling powder. I know this might seem a little weird, but let me explain.

You see, when I was starting out here, there was something of a rivalry between Swift and a Earth Pony mare by the name of Bit Napper, though I doubt that was her real name. Swift always used to call her Bit the bitter…heh, it made me laugh.

In any case, she and Swift were always on each other's back, mostly because they always tended to out-steal the other.

Swift didn't even know me back then, and I was only thirteen at the time. My own skills were still a green as grass; I could just about manage to pickpocket a drunken mule.

The two of them were playing a rather intense game of shots when I noticed…something off about the small glass in his hoof. At the time my peculiar eyesight was something new to me, but I'd managed to more or less get it down pat.

Upon noticing something off about his glass, my curiosity got the better of me and I _zoomed_ in to get a better look. As I did so, I noticed a rim of white powder, barely visible around the rim of the glass.

Fortunately for Swift, I'd seen something like this before.

…

Just as he was about to press it to his lips, I dived forward and smacked the glass out of his hoof.

"What the heck are you doing kid?!" Bit screeched angrily.

"There was powder around the glass," I explained, glaring at the now nervous mare accusingly.

Swift had since snapped out of his shock and was sniffing the glass carefully, though upon a single sniff he dropped it and looked at Bit incredulously, if not a little fearfully.

"That smelt like crushed Nirnroot," he said, his tone one of outrage. "You tried to poison me!"

Bit's muzzle was opening and closing at a remarkably fast rate, and her eyes were darting between us even quicker

"I…I wasn't trying…"

All of a sudden, she bolted away from the two of us as fast as her legs would allow. I tried to fly after her but found myself halted by a hoof on my withers. Looking back, I saw Swift gazing at me thankfully, much to my embarrassment.

"There's no need to chase her, kid," he said, a grim expression adorning his muzzle. "I'll tell the rest of the boys what happened, she won't be able to get within ten feet of this place."

"But she tried to kill you, we should a-"

"What?" he asked mirthfully. "Get her arrested? Drag her up to the guard and expect them not to arrest us too?"

I felt my cheeks go a bit red as I realized how stupid it actually sounded.

"Oh, sorry, it does sound a bit stupid," I mumbled.

Swift shook his head and grinned at me in amusement, though there a tad of confusion there.

"How long have you been here kid?" he asked curiously.

I cocked an eyebrow warily at the question, having already been asked…similar questions like it before.

"About four months, why do you ask?" I replied cautiously.

"Because you seem about green as grass and as innocent as a new born foal…"

He put a hoof under his muzzle and pursed his lips thoughtfully, muttering incoherent words to himself as he did so. After a minute or so, he apparently stopped thinking and looked down at me with a grin.

"Tell you what then, since you saved my hide before, how I take you under my wing and show your ropes?"

If scoffing was what he expected, his befuddled expression certainly didn't show it.

"Yeah…I've heard this before mate and I'm really not interested."

He squinted at me for a minute….before suddenly blanching and waving his hooves frantically.

"No, no that's disgusting," he shouted, shaking his head wildly. "I only want to show you how it all works down here, that's all. A who knows, maybe you'll pick up a few skills along the way."

"Just that then, no funny business?" I asked.

"No funny business kid, just me showing you how it's really done. Consider it a thank you for saving my life."

I eyed him warily for a few moments, not entirely sure whether or not to agree. True, I wasn't a very good thief. Even with my talent of staying hidden, pickpocketing and the like was still remarkably difficult to accomplish.

But if this turned out to be something like the last guy who _wanted to help me_…

"Okay then," I agreed slowly. "But I swear to Celestia, if there's even a HINT of something I don't like…"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, his right hoof slapping my withers friendly, much to my annoyance. "No funny stuff, I promise."

Grumbling, though with a little grin to compensate, I nodded and began to walk alongside him…only for Swift to suddenly stop and glance at me curiously.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"It's Chase," I replied.

…

He took me under his wing after that day, showing and telling me all I'd need to know about the Ratway and the Underworld. He'd come out with me on heists and show me what was valuable, and what was merely a prop, a fake.

He's the reason I'm so good at what I do.

And even when I started to go all lone wolf, he'd still drop whatever he was doing and help me if I needed it…even if I never asked him to help.

I suppose when it all came down to it, Swift was more than friend to me. He was a mentor for two years of my life…he was the only one I could trust in a world of lies and deception.

Until now that is.

Celestia hadn't taken her eyes off of me, nor had she uttered a single word, even whilst I obviously examined the cup.

_There's no powder, and the tea looks alright…_

A sudden titter of soft laughter snapped me out of my thoughts and onto Celestia, who was holding a hoof to her muzzle in amusement.

"Is something funny?" I snarled, surprising myself with the sheer amount of _venom_ in my voice.

Celestia either didn't notice or chose to overlook it. In any case she quickly stilled her light giggling and regarded me regretfully.

"Oh, I do apologize," she said, bowing her head a touch. "But I found your scrutiny quite comical, forgive me."

I do have to admit that her gentle voice was most certainly soothing. But I knew better than to trust honeyed words, Swift had taught me that.

_Swift…_

His name…the betrayal that followed, it filled my very essence with a rage unlike any other. How could I have thought about him with such praise beforehand, when he had not so long ago betrayed what little trust I had?

"You're angry," Celestia uttered suddenly, yet quietly.

"It's none of your business _Princess_," I spat, scowling up at the great mare scornfully.

In all honesty, I was kind of hoping that my words would hurt her…or something. But alas they did not. She merely tilted her head and gazed at me regally, yet without a single bit of arrogance or superiority.

It was weird.

"Very well then," she said finally, lighting up her horn and grasping the furthest cup, before using her magic to steadily glide it over to me. "Will you at least drink some tea with me; I assure you it is in no way poisoned, whether by magic or alchemy."

"Of course it's not," I mocked.

"I swear on my sister's life that it is not," she promised, that _smile_ still firmly adorned upon her muzzle.

I didn't believe her, I didn't trust her, and I had no reason whatsoever to drink the tea. Yet I did so anyway, much to my dismay and her apparent joy.

_Why did I drink it? _

"There we go," she said, smiling warmly. "There's nothing to be worried about, if I had truly wanted to do you harm than I would have already done so."

Her words, while annoying gentle, were true. I couldn't think of a reason she'd want to keep me alive, only to poison me later on…unless she was as much a tyrant as some believed?

Yet as I waited in silence, a silence she granted with nothing but that stupid smile, the results of poisoning never born fruit.

I had no stomach ache, no headache, no nausea…nothing.

"Is it nice?" she asked suddenly, forcing my attention onto her out of instinct.

"Is what nice?"

"The tea," she said. "It's a rare brand from Saddle Arabia; I've always been partial to it on occasion."

I blinked in honest confusion at the question…wasn't she supposed to be whittling me down with furious questions?

Though she did have a point, the tea was nice, in an exotic sort of way.

"It's fine," I muttered, draining the rest of the cup quickly so as to clear my suddenly dry, if not very nervous throat.

Then it hit me.

This was it. I was going to be interrogated by Celestia. There was every chance that whatever she had done to the others, to Swift…it could happen to me!

…No!

_No! I will NOT become like him, I will NOT!_

"My sister was correct wasn't she?"

Celestia's question snapped me out of my internal tirade, causing my eyes to snap onto her own.

"About what?" I asked, a light snarl fighting its way into my question.

To my surprise, Celestia flared up her magic and whisked both her cup and mine, as well as the tray and teapot away into nothing. She then turned slightly on the immensely large cushion, her entire body facing my direction.

Yet her eyes and smile, they remained the same…soft and warm.

"You possess far too much anger for one so young," she explained, her voice gentle and pitying.

I didn't need her pity.

"Oh really, what gave that away _your highness?" _

Still a smile, gentle and warm…why couldn't she just be angry? I could deal with angry.

"Everything about you tells the tale," she began. "Your attitude, your appearance, the pain you hide behind your eyes. All of it cries outrage, despair, vengeance upon a world you obviously hate."

Her smile, to my surprise, seemed to waver a little. It's everlasting mask of gentle content slipping into a brief outline of grief…for me?

"I cannot help but wonder," she continued, a slight change in her tone, yet another break of her _perfect _character. "What terrible wrong occurred to set you on this path?"

Her words were spoken effortlessly, perfectly even. The words she used, the way in which she used them…all of them true.

I felt my eyes sting upon hearing them, but I quickly blinked it away.

"What makes you think anything happened to me?" I asked.

Celestia said nothing for a few moments, choosing instead to merely regard me with sympathetic eyes.

"Where are your parents little one?" she asked suddenly.

I blinked a couple of times in surprise at the question, though my eyes quickly narrowed angrily as it sunk in.

"I don't have a clue," I replied bitterly. "And my name is not _little one_, it's Chase."

…Was she smirking?

"Oh?" she uttered mirthfully. "That's a very unusual name."

She was smirking!

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked heatedly.

To my great satisfaction, Celestia put her hooves up in the air and waved them frantically. Though she was still smirking, much to my annoyance.

"Not at all," she said, "I just think it's rather cute is all."

_Cute?_

"My name is not _cute_!"

"Of course it's not," she agreed impishly. "Silly me."

"Are you mocking me?" I asked harshly, taking an intimidating step forward, not that she seemed perturbed in the slightest.

Though her eyes did widen a touch.

"No, no of course not," she dismissed contritely. "I was only trying to make you feel at ease, there's no need to be so hostile."

"No need?!" I all but screeched. "How DARE you! How dare you try to be so…so _flippant_ after all you've done!"

"After all I've done?" she asked, her tone completely innocent. "And what have I done exactly?"

I won't lie, I don't have the best temper at times. But at that question…I felt something within me snap. Everything that had happened to me, whether within the past six months or before, all of the hate and rage that accompanied it…accompanied them.

It didn't simmer, it didn't heat up.

It _burst_ from me like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"What have you DONE?" I began furiously. "What haven't you done?! I had a decent life before you started _moulding_ half the underworld into good little ponies! I had a friend I could trust with my life before you twisted him into a shameful echo of himself!

"I had respect that everypony admired, but now they avoid me like a rabid dog. And what happens if I steal, what happens if I manage to find a broker and sell something at a quarter of what it should be? What if I offer those foolish idiots some bits to get by on?

"I'll tell you what, they REFUSE ME! They prefer to live in squalor! They want me to stay out of their pathetic little lives while they scrounge around in the dirt and wallow in their own self-pity. _Oh, why won't anypony help us, all we want is a couple of bits to get by._ Well I OFFERED! But no, my bits aren't _good enough for them!_

"But you know what, it's fine, it's absolutely fine. After all it's just pride. Once they have a few bits chucked at their hooves then they'll HAVE to respect me, they'll HAVE to accept me!

"And what luck do I have! A few days of pressing my ear to the ground and voila, Money Bags the local jeweller has managed to get a hold of a very valuable gem. A gem a certain CLIENT is prepared to pay handsomely for. So we meet up, have nice little chat, and then off he goes to wait for me in a secluded little spot."

My eyes were stinging like mad as I raved, but I didn't stop. I didn't dare stop now, for if I did…I wasn't sure what would happen.

"But oh ho ho, what do I happen to come across?" I continued, beside myself with rage. "A BUCKING SET UP! Yeah, that's right. My friend, my ONLY friend betrays me because of YOU! He betrays me because he _wants what's best for me_. Well he never asked me! All he did was plead and beg with me to come and see THE MIGHTY CELESTIA! All praise her divine will, all praise her OMNISCENT FLANK!

"And what do you do? You ask me what you've done, you _dare_ to ask me what you've done. Well I'll tell you what you've done. You stole my friend, you stole my livelihood, you stole my life! And I hate you for it! I hate Swift! I hate those pathetic prideful mules! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE-"

Two hooves gently wrapped themselves around my trembling form, pulling me firmly, yet softly to their bearer. Trapped in my fury I was barely aware of it, I couldn't even see with all the tears in…my…eyes.

_I'm crying?_

I was…and I was still repeating that word, that hate…mumbling it actually.

"I hate you, I hate you…I hate you…I hate-"

Celestia kissed my forehead soothingly, the bizarre sensation of the touch breaking me out of my increasingly incoherent mutterings. I looked up at her with my bleary vision…and for the first time that day, I finally saw the emotion behind the eternal smile and tender eyes.

She cared for me, and upon realizing this…I fell apart.

"Why did Swift leave?" I sobbed helplessly, clinging onto her as I broke down. "Why does everypony hate me? I just wanted to help them and they threw it back in my face!"

I'm not sure how long I clung to her…for all intents and purposes crying like a little colt. But as she wrapped her wings around me, as she placed her lips upon my head, as she nuzzled me with affection I knew not…

As all of this happened…In that one moment, I let go of my dignity and became a child once more.

"Why does nopony love me?" I asked inconsolably.

A hoof stroking my back softly, a touch so gentle upon my wet cheek…a voice so tender, so affectionate against my ear.

"I love you, my little pony."

**And that's the interrogation done…well, this part of it in any case!**

**I won't spoil the next and final part, but I promise you all that Chase will NOT suddenly become an honest pony.**

**Think of this as a sort of…release for him. After all, he's still a child no matter how mature he appears to be.**

**More on his backstory next chapter, as well as what he's going to do!**

**Oh, and sorry for lying…kinda. But my imagination apparently loves Chase…and you all know what happens then XD**

**Cya!**


End file.
